After years
by Miuu
Summary: Viele Jahre nach seiner Zeit bei Weiß lebt Omi in einer anderen Stadt ein neues Leben. Als er an Weihnachten in einem Café plötzlich auf Nagi trifft, ist er mehr als überrascht.


**Inhalt: **Viele Jahre nach seiner Zeit bei Weiß lebt Omi in einer anderen Stadt ein neues Leben. Als er an Weihnachten in einem Café plötzlich auf Nagi trifft, ist er mehr als überrascht. Aber das war nicht die letzte Überraschung dieses Abends.

**Pairing(s): **Omi x Nagi

**Kommentar:** Erst nach sieben Jahren fertiggestellt, ist es irgendwie anders geworden, als ursprünglich geplant, auch wenn die Handlung dabei überraschend gleich geblieben ist =)

* * *

**After Years**

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er einen Moment stehenblieb, um einen Blick auf seine Umgebung zu werfen. Auf die Straßen, die mehr und mehr unter den zarten Kristallen des Neuschnees verschwanden, auf die bunten Lampen, die ihr Licht teils in den Schaufenstern der Geschäfte, teils hinter Fenstern der Wohnhäuser abgaben, sodass es sich in dem glitzernden Schnee widerspiegelte, ebenso wie die Sonne, die mittlerweile gen Horizont gewandert war.

Die letzten Leute, die jetzt noch unterwegs waren, huschten, nicht selten noch mit einer Tüte oder einem verheißungsvollem Päckchen unterm Arm, in ihre Häuser, um die Straße nun vollends dem Schnee zu überlassen.

Und ihm.

Er lächelte noch einmal, zog dann seinen Mantel ein wenig enger und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu ihnen kein bestimmtes Ziel. War nur unterwegs, um irgendetwas zu tun. Leichte Traurigkeit kam mit diesem Gedanken auf, doch rasch verscheuchte er beides. Nicht heute.

Die Schaufenster, die Werbeplakate schrieen es einem ja förmlich entgegen. Viele ließen sich davon anlocken, viele übersahen es, und wieder andere regten sich darüber auf.

Er lächelte nur stumm darüber. Auch das gehörte dazu.

Zu Weihnachten.

Der Grund, warum hier bald so gut wie kein Mensch mehr auf der Straße sein würde. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, bis sie alle in ihren Wohnungen sitzen würden, zusammen mit ihren Freunden, mit ihren Familien. Um sich zumindest für einen Abend von der Hektik des bisherigen Jahres erholen zu können, um endlich Zeit mit den Menschen verbringen zu können, die ihnen viel bedeuteten.

Niemand sollte an Weihnachten allein sein.

* * *

Nun, er war es. Aber im Grunde war das seine eigene Schuld. Ken hatte ihn mehr als einmal eingeladen. Hatte ihm gesagt, er glaube zwar nicht, dass Yōji ebenfalls da sein würde, aber er und Aya würden sich auf jeden Fall freuen, ihn bei sich zu haben.

Aber er war nicht naiv genug, um zu übersehen, dass Ken im Grunde ganz froh war, dass er die Einladung abgeschlagen hatte.

Sicher hätten sie sich gefreut, wäre er gekommen, aber so war es ihnen sicherlich lieber. Yōji wusste schon, warum er sich über Weihnachten zurückziehen würde und die beiden alleine ließ.

Das Lächeln wich nun einem Grinsen. Ken und Aya waren aber auch so durchschaubar.

Also gönnte er ihnen diesen ruhigen gemeinsamen Abend und besuchte sie vielleicht ein andermal.

In Gedanken vertieft hatte er nicht bemerkt, welchen Weg er inzwischen eingeschlagen hatte. Als er nun aufblickte, sah er in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung ein kleines Café.

Nun, warum nicht. Schließlich hatte er ja wirklich nichts zu tun.

* * *

Wie nicht anders erwartet war das Café so gut wie leer.

Auch hier war es weihnachtlich, aber die in den Fenstern hängenden Sterne und die einzelnen bunten Lichter wirkten nicht so aufgezwungen, so gedrückt wie draußen in den Straßen und Schaufenstern. Er setzte sich an einen der kleineren Tische am Fenster und bestellte einen Kaffee, der nur wenige Minuten später heiß und dampfend vor ihm stand. Er wartete noch einen Moment, ließ ihn abkühlen und richtete derweil seinen Blick nach draußen.

Es schneite immer noch, und es machte auch nicht den Anschein, als würde es so bald wieder aufhören. Er lächelte kurz, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken erneut zu Ken und den anderen abschweiften.

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sie derartig vermissen würde. Es war immer ganz selbstverständlich gewesen, dass sie um ihn herum waren, und manchmal hatte er sich wirklich gewünscht, nur ein paar Tage mal vor ihnen Ruhe zu haben.

Den anderen schien das nie klar gewesen zu sein, und sie waren damals alle ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als er ihnen von seinen Plänen, wegzuziehen, erzählt hatte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er wirklich nicht mit ihnen klarkam, aber als Kritikers und wie sie von Manx wussten, auch ßs Probleme beseitigt worden waren, oder anders, als Schwarz und Weiß nicht mehr gebraucht worden waren, da hatte er einfach den Wunsch verspürt, wegzugehen. Weg von allem, was ihn an Weiß erinnerte, um in einer anderen Stadt einen neuen Anfang zu machen.

Er hatte es getan, und es war ihm gut gegangen. Doch nun fühlte er sich einsam. Gut, er hätte natürlich auf eine der Partys seiner Bekannten von der Universität gehen können, aber er hatte keine große Lust gehabt, nach weniger als zwei Stunden schon sturzbetrunken zu sein.

Und außerdem wünschte er sich manchmal einfach jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte… wirklich reden.

Manchmal wünschte er sich einfach zurück.

Hastig nahm er einen Schluck von dem immer noch viel zu heißen Kaffee und versuchte, diese Gedanken gleich mit hinunterzuschlucken. Stattdessen ließ er nun seinen Blick durch das Caféinnere schweifen, besah sich die einzelnen, leeren Tische – und verschluckte sich erst einmal an seinem Kaffee, als sein Blick plötzlich auf eine einsame Gestalt weiter hinten fiel, die, so wie er noch bis kurz zuvor, gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.

Es brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er wirklich glauben konnte, was, oder besser, wen er da sah.

Seine verwirrten Gedanken schrieen beinahe danach, ausgesprochen zu werden, nur hätte das jetzt ziemlich deplatziert gewirkt. So beließ er es erst einmal dabei, zu schweigen und fasziniert auf die einsame Gestalt zu starren.

Nun, sein Leben bei Weiß hatte ihm gezeigt, welch seltsame Wege das Leben manchmal gehen konnte und welche Zufälle einen manchmal erwarteten.

Aber das hier war ja schon beinahe absurd.

Er lächelte sanft, während er mit einem kleinen Löffel in seinem Kaffee rumrührte (mehr aus Spaß, denn er hatte sich angewöhnt, seinen Kaffee ohne Milch oder Zucker zu trinken), dann jedoch stand er auf, die Tasse in der rechten Hand, und lief gemächlichen Schrittes zu den hinteren Tischen.

Solch einen Zufall konnte man ja nicht einfach unbeachtet lassen.

Als er dann jedoch nur noch ein paar Schritte vor dem besagten Tisch stand, musste er doch noch einmal seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen, um nicht noch kehrt zu machen. Der andere schien ihn tatsächlich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die vielen mahagonifarbenen Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, von selbigem weg zu streichen.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung… stört es dich, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?" Umso mehr zuckte er nun in diesem Augenblick zusammen und schaute den Blondschopf mehr als einen Moment lang irritiert an. Dann jedoch weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck und er rutschte in die hinterste Nische der Bank, auf der er saß.

Omi, der schon halb dabei gewesen war, sich zu setzen, lächelte entschuldigend.

„Tut mir leid… wenn's dir so unangenehm ist, geh ich wieder…" Aber eigentlich wollte er alles andere als gehen. Nicht jetzt, wo er es bestätigt gefunden hatte, dass der Kleine tatsächlich der war, für den er ihn gehalten hatte.

Fast flehend blickte er ihn an und schien damit Erfolg zu haben.

„Schon gut. Bleib." Es klang nicht sehr begeistert, mehr so, als wolle er Omi einen Gefallen tun, wozu er andererseits aber keinen Grund hatte.

Dennoch nickte er dankbar und ließ sich in das erstaunlich weiche Polster der Holzbank sinken. Sein Gegenüber währenddessen schwieg nun wieder und hatte den Blick gesenkt.

Er seufzte.

„Nagi, ich…" Er hielt inne, als der Jüngere bei der Nennung seines Namens kurz zusammenzuckte. „Ich, ähm… kann… ich dich zu irgendetwas einladen?"

„Danke, bin noch vollends versorgt." Mit einem leicht sarkastischen Lächeln deutete er auf seine randvolle Tasse, und nun war es an Omi, beschämt den Blick zu senken.

„Na dann…" Doch er schwieg, weil ihm beim besten Willen nichts Vernünftiges einfallen wollte.

Dann glaubte er, ein leichtes Lachen von Nagi vernommen zu haben, hielt dies im gleichen Moment aber für dermaßen abwegig, dass er es zu ignorieren versuchte.

Bis er den Blick hob und feststellen musste, dass Nagi ihn anlächelte.

„Klappt nicht ganz, was?"

„Hm?"

„Mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln." Omi wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut der Tischplatte schenken, kam aber einfach nicht von diesem strahlend blauen Augenpaar los, das ihn irgendwie neckend ansah.

„Du hast mich durchschaut. Na ja… Nun, was machst du hier?", fragte er also stattdessen.

„Die Zeit tot schlagen", kam es gelangweilt zurück. Omi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich meine… in dieser Stadt?" Wäre er doch nur nicht so verflucht nervös. Schließlich gab es doch gar keinen Grund dafür!

Der Blondschopf atmete kurz tief durch und wartete dann wieder auf eine Antwort.

„Tja… ich wollte wohl einfach weg damals… Du doch scheinbar auch, oder?" Er nickte.

„Aber seltsam, dass es uns in die gleiche Stadt verschlagen hat." Nagi zuckte nur mit den Schultern und es schien nicht so, als wolle er groß über dieses Thema reden. Nur zu gerne hätte Omi dennoch weitergefragt, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sein Gegenüber sich genervt fühlte und die Unterhaltung abbrach, die doch nun zumindest ein wenig ihren Lauf genommen hatte.

„Und?" Irritiert blickte er auf, ein weiteres Mal darüber verwundert, dass Nagi ihr Gespräch von sich aus wieder aufgenommen hatte. „Was machst du heute Abend noch so?" Er zuckte nur stumm mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht… scheinbar sind wir ja beide einfach nur hier, um _irgendwas_ zu tun." Er lächelte zögernd.

„Will dich niemand?" Auf eine gewisse Weise klang diese Frage bösartig, sehr bösartig sogar, aber Omi versuchte einfach zu hoffen, dass dies nicht _ganz_ so beabsichtigt gewesen war.

„Doch, ich könnte natürlich… mit _ihnen_ feiern." Nagi nickte. „Aber…" Trotz des unbeendeten Satz war klar, dass er bereits alles gesagt hatte, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Tja… zu _ihnen_ könnte ich natürlich auch gehen. Aber Farfarello ist auf Weihnachten nicht unbedingt gut zu sprechen. Na ja, und Schuldig und Crawford… sind glaub ich ziemlich froh, wenn sie… allein sein können." Er errötete leicht, was Omi ein Kichern entlockte.

„Klingt ja ziemlich genauso wie bei mir." Dann seufzte er und nahm einen Schluck seines schwarzen Kaffees, lächelte daraufhin aber wieder. „Tja, und nun sitzen wir also hier zusammen sinnlos rum, oder wie?"

„Haben wir denn irgendwelche Alternativen?"

„Nun ja, wir haben drei Möglichkeiten. Wir könnten einfach die ganze Nacht hier sitzen bleiben, bis man uns irgendwann rauswirft… oder wir gehen und tun so, als hätten wir uns nie getroffen.

Oder du kommst mit zu mir."

Augenblicklich schwiegen sie beide, Nagi sein Gegenüber nur mit einem undeutbaren Blick betrachtend.

„Du bist so ein Idiot", kam es dann über seine Lippen, irgendwie kalt, aber auch irgendwie… trotzig.

Omi blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ich dachte doch nur…"

„Du bist der größte Idiot, der mir je begegnet ist… wir haben noch keine zehn Minuten miteinander gesprochen und schon lädst du mich mal eben zu dir nach Hause ein! So etwas würde man nicht einmal mit einem Fremden tun! Aber wir sind sogar noch viel mehr als das… Schließlich waren wir Feinde… und sind es vielleicht immer noch… verdammt, wer garantiert dir denn, dass ich nicht plötzlich über dich herfalle, um mich wegen der Vergangenheit zu rächen?! Ich versteh einfach nicht, wie du jemandem wie mir so blindlings vertrauen kannst…" Omi wollte etwas erwidern, kam aber nicht dazu, da Nagi sofort weiter sprach. „Aber… wenn du mir wirklich vertrauen willst… und wenn du's immer noch ehrlich meinst… dann sag ich gern ja." Er lächelte scheu, während Omi ihn nur verständnislos anstarrte und diesen Sinneswandel nicht so ganz begriff. Ja, na sicher war sein Vorschlag vielleicht etwas überstürzt gekommen. Aber ganz ehrlich, er glaubte nicht, dass Nagi irgendeinen Groll gegen ihn hegte. Warum auch? Sie hatten niemals persönliche Probleme miteinander gehabt, sie waren sich in ihren Missionen praktisch nie begegnet und hatten sich gegenseitig nur als ‚Feinde' bezeichnet, weil eben Kritiker und ß verfeindet waren.

Aber vermutlich sah Nagi das im Grunde ganz ähnlich, sonst hätte er sich wohl kaum so schnell auf seinen Vorschlag eingelassen. Also ignorierte er den ersten Teil von seinem Ausbruch und beantwortete stattdessen nur seine letzte Frage.

„Natürlich hab ich's ernst gemeint. Also?" Und Nagi nickte.

Der Blondschopf gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen, dass sie beide zahlen wollten.

Und schon wenige Minuten später waren die zwei fast vollen Tassen auf einem der weihnachtlich geschmückten Tische das einzige, das noch von dem Treffen von eben zeugte.

* * *

Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, und die Straßen lagen nun vollkommen unberührt, in Ruhe da.

Der Neuschnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie schweigend nebeneinander herliefen. Aber es war keine unangenehme Stille, mehr ein gemütliches Schweigen, auch wenn keiner von ihnen wohl wusste, warum es ihnen so angenehm und friedlich vorkam.

Aber das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war mit einem Mal verschwunden, als sie schließlich Omis kleine Wohnung erreichten und sein Gast sich mit großen Augen umsah, scheinbar sehr beeindruckt von dem, was er erblickte.

„Hey, das sieht ja richtig freundlich aus hier."

„Na ja, was hast du erwartet? Dass ich als ehemaliger Attentäter in einem kleinen Kellerloch hause?" Er lachte kurz.

„Nein, natürlich nicht… Ehrlich gesagt ist meine Wohnung auch nicht viel kleiner, aber irgendwie… ist das hier liebevoller eingerichtet."

„Wohnst du eigentlich hier in der Nähe?" Nagi nickte, ging dann aber nicht weiter auf die Frage ein, als seine Augen auch schon das nächste Objekt von Interesse erspäht hatten. „Hey, du hast ja sogar einen Weihnachtsbaum!"

Erneut musste Omi kurz lachen. Obwohl der andere Junge nicht viel jünger als er selbst sein konnte, kam er ihm gerade beinahe wie ein kleines Kind vor.

„Ja, es hat seine Vorteile, wenn man Kontakte zur Floristen-Branche hat. Aya, Ken und Yōji haben den beigesteuert."

„Ah, ihr habt ja einen Blumenladen, stimmt."

Omi nickte und machte sich dann daran, Nagi von seinem Mantel zu befreien, den er vor lauter Staunen noch immer nicht ausgezogen hatte, und diesen zusammen mit seinem eigenen an einen Haken zu hängen.

„Uhm, wir kommen zwar gerade aus einem Café, aber magst du vielleicht trotzdem was Warmes trinken? Das Wetter ist wirklich unmenschlich für diese Jahreszeit."

Nagis schnelles Nicken ließ deutlich erkennen, dass auch er bei ihrem kurzen Fußweg wieder ordentlich durchgefroren war.

„Ok, dann mach ich uns schnell was. Kaffee oder lieber Tee?"

„Äh, hast du Kakao?"

Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er fand diese Frage so furchtbar niedlich, und es verstärkte seine Vorstellung von dem kleinen Nagi-Kind, die er zuvor gehabt hatte, nur noch.

„Hab ich da, ja. Also dann Kakao."

Als sie nur kurz darauf gemeinsam am Tisch saßen, jeder mit einer Tasse Kakao (ja, er trank seinen Kaffee schwarz, aber gegen süßen Kakao hatte er absolut nichts einzuwenden), und Nagi sich nach seiner Aufforderung hin nur allzu gern bei den Keksen auf dem Tisch bediente, musste Omi mit einem Mal unwillkürlich den Kopf schütteln.

„Was'n?"

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht so genau… ich hab nur gerade gedacht, wie komisch das doch eigentlich ist, dass wir uns zwar schon so lange kennen, aber niemals so zusammen gesessen haben."

„Also, _so_ komisch ist das eigentlich gar nicht. Ich hätt's eher komisch gefunden, _wenn_ wir uns zu einem gemütlichen Kaffeekränzchen getroffen hätten."

„Ja, natürlich. Ich mein ja nur. Ich glaube, wenn wir uns unter anderen, unter _normalen_ Umständen begegnet wären, hätten wir vielleicht sogar ganz gute Freunde werden können."

Nagi sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während er ein weiteres Mal zu den Keksen griff.

„Ach, und das weißt du nach der kurzen Zeit, die wir jetzt miteinander verbracht haben?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß auch nicht genau… Ich meinte ja nur…" Nagi ließ sich einen Moment Zeit mit seinem Keks, schien dabei aber angestrengt nachzudenken und zuckte dann, als er den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, werden wir eben jetzt Freunde."

„Einfach so?"

„Einfach so. Ich glaub, ich mag dich."

Er konnte nicht anders, als bei diesen Worten zu lachen.

„Was denn?"

„…Und ich hab mir vorhin Gedanken gemacht, du würdest dich in meiner Gegenwart vielleicht unwohl fühlen, erst recht, als du damit angefangen hast, dass wir Feinde waren und alles…"

Ertappt wandte Nagi sich zur Seite und zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, hab ich ehrlich gesagt auch erst. …Ich hab mich schon einen Augenblick erschrocken, weil ich so gar nicht damit gerechnet hätte, ausgerechnet hier jemanden von damals zu treffen." Er legte den Kopf schief und machte eine kurze Pause. „Und ich konnt's wirklich nicht verstehen, warum du mich so plötzlich eingeladen hast, wo du doch gar nicht wusstest, was ich vielleicht von dir denke. Ich fand das so leichtsinnig… Darum hab ich auch so heftig reagiert. Hm, tut mir leid…" Er sah ihn entschuldigend an und war dabei so entzückend, dass Omi ihm gar nicht böse sein konnte, selbst wenn er es irgendwie hätte sein wollen.

„Braucht es nicht… ich versteh's ja irgendwo. Aber, wenn wir uns dann einig sind, dass wir nichts voneinander zu befürchten haben…"

„…und dass wir uns gegenseitig eigentlich ganz nett finden…"

„…auch wenn wir nicht genau wissen, warum…"

„…es aber trotzdem einfach so hinnehmen…"

„…dann lass uns Freunde werden."

Nagi nickte und strahlte ihn zufrieden an.

„Hm, aber Omi…" Und mit einem Mal war das Gesicht des anderen Jungen ihm so nahe, dass der Blondschopf innerlich überrascht zusammenzuckte.

„J-ja?" Nagi starrte ihn geradewegs an, und Omi fragte sich wirklich, was um Himmels Willen gerade passiert war – bis er bemerkte, dass Nagi gar nicht ihn ansah, sondern irgendetwas, das sich hinter ihm befinden musste. Als er sich aber danach umwandte, hatte Nagi sich schon entschieden, seinen Satz von zuvor weiterzuführen.

„Warum hängt da ein Mistelzweig?" Erneut musste Omi lachen, aber er wusste nicht, ob es vor Erleichterung war, weil sich diese suspekte Situation aufgelöst hatte, oder doch wegen der Tatsache, dass Nagi wirklich jeden seiner Einrichtungs- und Dekorationsgegenstände genauestens unter die Lupe nahm.

„Was? Du kennst das mit den Mistelzweigen nicht? Also, es ist so, dass man an Weihnachten…"

„Omi, ich _weiß_, wofür er da ist. Darum frag ich ja." Er betrachtete den Zweig mit der roten Schleife, der direkt im Türrahmen hing und ihm beim Eintreten vorhin nicht aufgefallen war, einen Moment nachdenklich. „Ich dachte halt, du bist davon ausgegangen, Weihnachten allein zu feiern und dass es da ohnehin niemanden gibt…"

„Gibt es auch nicht. Ich fand ihn nur einfach hübsch und hab ihn deswegen aufgehängt."

„Ach so? Mah, das ist doch eigentlich Verschwendung…" Mit diesen Worten hatte Nagi sich erhoben und war unter den Zweig getreten, um ihn von dort nun erneut eingehend zu betrachten. „Tja, tut mir ja leid, dass ich kein Mädchen bin…"

„Das ist mir auch wesentlich lieber…"

„Hm?" Interessiert sah Nagi ihn an, woraufhin Omi erkannte, was er gerade impliziert hatte und abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Nein, also – also nicht, dass… dass du jetzt denkst, ich würd' auf Männer…"

Nagi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wenn schon. Hey, ich bin's von Zuhause gewöhnt, mich würde das ganz bestimmt nicht stören."

„Na ja, trotzdem… Ich wollt doch nur sagen, dass ich ganz froh bin, heute von keinem Mädchen belagert zu werden. Sonst hätte ich ja auch auf irgendeine Party in der Stadt gehen können…"

„Oh, so beliebt?" Nagi grinste kurz und winkte Omi dann zu sich heran.

„Nein, nur –" Und dieser wollte auch sogleich aufspringen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, was Nagi mit dieser Geste vorschlug, woraufhin er wie angewurzelt an Ort und Stelle verharrte und den anderen Jungen nur entgeistert ansah. „Was… was soll denn das, Nagi?"

Er deutete auf den Mistelzweig über sich, ohne den Blick von Omi abzuwenden.

„Na ja, wonach sieht's denn aus?"

„Ja, aber – wir können doch nicht –"

„Warum denn nicht? Komm schon, nur so aus Spaß! Wär doch sonst echt schade, wenn der Zweig hier so ungenutzt herumhängt."

„Na ich weiß ja nicht…"

„Ach komm… ich beiß nicht." Omi seufzte und erhob sich nun doch aus seinem Sessel. Sicher, absolut zuwider war ihm der Gedanke nicht, dann hätte er einfach klipp und klar nein gesagt und die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen. Es war auch nicht so, dass er sich selbst noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, ob er sich eigentlich für Männer interessierte (eben, wie Nagi schon gesagt hatte, er kannte es von seinen Freunden, da dachte man schon mal über so etwas nach), aber er war nie wirklich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Er konnte auch absolut nicht sagen, dass er sich jetzt Hals über Kopf in Nagi verliebt hatte, nein, wirklich nicht. Aber da es dem anderen Jungen ebenfalls nicht so zu gehen schien, da es wirklich nur eine kleine Spaßaktion sein sollte, weil hier nun einmal dieser Mistelzweig hing, darum trat er nun, wenn auch noch immer etwas zögerlich, unter eben diesen und sah Nagi abwartend an. „Es soll Paaren ja Glück bringen, wenn sie sich unter dem Mistelzweig küssen, und dafür sorgen, dass sie ewig zusammenbleiben. Hm." Nagi zuckte zu seinen eigenen Worten mit den Schultern. „Na jedenfalls muss man für jeden Kuss eine von den Beeren pflücken. Und wenn keine mehr da sind, wird auch nicht mehr geküsst."

„Ach so?" Omi blinzelte den Zweig überrascht an. „Das hab ich nicht mal gewusst."

„Omi du Schuft, schäm dich… Einfach keine Beeren pflücken, um immer schön weiterküssen zu können."

„Quatsch, so ist das doch gar nicht! Ich, ich meinte doch nur, dass ich halt nie gehört hab, dass –" Doch er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu vollenden.

Und als Nagi den kurzen, aber doch irgendwie liebevollen Kuss wieder beendete, grummelte er nur leise vor sich hin und wusste nicht mehr, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

„…Jetzt hast du ja auch keine Beere gepflückt…" Abermals zuckte Nagi mit den Schultern, musste dann aber lachen, während er eine der weißen Beeren vom Mistelzweig riss und sich anschließend wieder gemütlich auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ.

Omi dagegen stand noch immer im Türrahmen und sah so aus, als überlegte er dringend, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Dabei wollte er gar keine so große Sache aus dem eben Geschehenen machen, es war schließlich nur Spaß und ja auch nicht gerade sein erster Kuss gewesen, also hatte er eigentlich absolut keinen Grund, sich zu genieren und machte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die er es doch tat, nur lächerlicher.

„Uhm… hast du eigentlich Geschenke bekommen?" Die Frage kam so plötzlich und völlig zusammenhangslos, dass vermutlich beiden klar war, dass es sich um ein Ablenkungsmanöver handelte, was Nagi sich aber nicht anmerken ließ, als er antwortete.

„Na ja, ich hab eine Karte von zu Hause bekommen. Und Schuldig hat drauf geschrieben, dass ich den Rest später bekomme. Und du?"

Er erzählte von den Keksen, die Aya und Ken gebacken hatten (was Nagi einen ungläubigen Blick entlockte, weil er sich Aya beim Backen wahrscheinlich ebenso schlecht vorstellen konnte wie er selbst das getan hatte, als er in ihrem Brief davon gelesen hatte – und noch dazu konnte er mittlerweile ja aus eigener Hand sagen, dass es ihm auch noch gelungen war), von den anderen Nettigkeiten, die seine ‚Familie' ihm hatte zukommen lassen und auch von den Sachen, die er zu Weihnachten nach Hause geschickt hatte. Nagi hatte ein paar Mal genickt, gelächelt, aber schließlich konsequent auf einen kleinen Tisch an der Seite des Raumes gestarrt.

„Hm, Omi… wenn du deine Geschenke schon aufgemacht hast, was ist dann das da für ein Päckchen?"

„Ähm, das –"

„…Bin ich eigentlich zu neugierig? Ich hab das Gefühl, ich frag dir schon die ganze Zeit über Löcher in den Bauch." Omi lächelte. Ja, das tat er, aber es störte ihn absolut nicht.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Nur das Päckchen… ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, von wem es ist. Es steht kein Absender drauf und ich hab mich irgendwie noch nicht getraut, es aufzumachen."

Nun erst recht neugierig geworden stand Nagi wieder auf, trat an den Tisch heran und nahm das mysteriöse Paket vorsichtig in die Hand.

„Ähm, Omi…"

„Hm?"

„Ich kenn die Handschrift…"

„Was? Echt?" Er nickte. Zwar war er nicht überdurchschnittlich begabt darin, einzelne Schriften ihren Besitzern zuzuordnen, aber diese hier war so unverkennbar, dass er sie wahrscheinlich immer wieder erkannt hätte. „Und wem gehört sie? Nun sag schon!"

„Na ja… Schuldig."

„Was?! Warum schickt Schuldig denn bitte _mir_ ein Päckchen?"

„Gute Frage…" Er schüttelte das Paket kurz motiviert, und Omi zuckte für einen Moment zusammen. Sicher, er glaubte jetzt nicht unbedingt, dass da eine Bombe drin war, aber man konnte ja nie so genau wissen… Auf jeden Fall war das Paket in den letzten fünf Minuten noch einmal bedeutend mysteriöser geworden. „Also ich mach's jetzt einfach mal auf. Könnte ja sein, dass…" Er führte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, öffnete das Päckchen stattdessen und musste ein wenig grinsen, als er schließlich einen an ihn adressierten Umschlag darin fand. Ansonsten befand sich eine weitere, kleine Kiste in dem Paket, die Nagi jedoch zunächst ignorierte und stattdessen den Brief aus dem Umschlag fischte.

Omi war mittlerweile dichter an Nagi herangetreten und nun ebenso neugierig wie dieser, warum seine Weihnachtspost bitte ihren Weg hierher gefunden hatte.

_Frohe Weihnachten, Nagi_

_Hör am besten gleich wieder auf, dich zu wundern. Brad hatte da eine kleine Vision, und darum dachten wir uns, es ist vielleicht sinnvoller, dein Weihnachtsgeschenk hierher zu schicken. Oder besser gesagt _euer _Weihnachtsgeschenk. Brad hatte genau genommen nämlich _zwei _Visionen. Glaub mir, ihr werdet es brauchen. Irgendwann demnächst._

_Grüße von allen._

_Schuldig_

Als seine Augen das Ende der Zeilen erreicht hatten, wandte Nagi sich ratlos zu Omi um, und auch der schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er von der Sache halten sollte.

„Na ja… dann, dann… mach's auf?" Er hätte sich zwar gern noch einen weiteren Moment gewundert, weil ihm die Fähigkeiten der ehemaligen Schwarz-Mitglieder noch nie so ganz geheuer gewesen waren, aber im Moment interessierte ihn Nagis, nein, _ihr_ Geschenk bedeutend mehr.

Also hob Nagi den Deckel von der Kiste – die beiden spähten hinein, blinzelten, realisierten, und nur einen Moment später hatte Nagi die Kiste bereits wieder verschlossen. Sie sahen kurz zu dem jeweils anderen, aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wandten sie sich augenblicklich wieder ab und richteten ihre Augen gen Boden, während ihnen beinah synchron die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen war.

„Das… das ist… ein netter Witz…"

„Ich fürchte, das ist kein Witz…"

„Du meinst…?"

„Na ja… ich mein, sie haben gewusst, dass ich heute hier sein würde…"

„Aber dann… dann… vielleicht irrt er sich ja! Also… mit dem Rest…"

„Crawford hatte noch niemals eine falsche Vision, soweit ich weiß."

Omi seufzte und sah nun doch wieder zu Nagi.

„Aber… Aber das würde ja heißen, dass… dass wir… Ich kann mir das so gar nicht vorstellen. Dass wir beide…" Er lachte kurz verlegen, weil er mit der Situation grenzenlos überfordert war. „Und ich wollte dich eigentlich noch fragen, ob du heute Nacht nicht vielleicht hier bleiben willst… das trau ich mich jetzt ja fast gar nicht mehr, nicht, dass du gleich denkst, ich…" Nagi atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er ein zaghaftes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Ach was… Dafür gibt's ja die Couch." Scheinbar vom ersten Schock erholt und wieder einigermaßen gefasst lief Nagi zu eben dieser zurück, das Päckchen und seinen Inhalt nicht weiter beachtend. „Aber… wenn's dir unangenehm ist, muss ich auch nicht bleiben."

„Nein, nein, so mein ich das doch nicht. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht… dass du… und ich…"

„Du hättest doch auch nie gedacht, dass wir uns heute zufällig treffen und Weihnachten zusammen feiern würden, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht…"

„Ich find's doch auch komisch. Aber… warum nicht. Ich mein, wir müssen's ja nicht machen, weil uns das jemand gesagt hat. Wir wissen jetzt nur, dass wir uns scheinbar noch etwas mehr gern haben werden, als wir bisher dachten."

Omi nickte zögerlich, sehr zögerlich, und man sah ihm an, dass er nach den nächsten Worten suchte.

„Na ja, aber dann… dann… dann kann ich jetzt ja eigentlich auch sagen… dass ich den Kuss… eigentlich ganz nett fand." Als Nagi nun lachte, schien mit diesem Lachen die Anspannung von ihnen beiden zumindest ein wenig zu fallen, und Omi ließ sich nun endlich wieder neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Und weißt du… ich glaub, ich kann's mir schon vorstellen. Irgendwie."

„Ach so?" Er sah ihn an und unwillkürlich legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Das mahagonifarbene Haar und die tiefblauen Augen – hübsch war er ja schon. Und wie oft hatte er ihn heute niedlich gefunden? Wie oft gedacht, dass ihm seine Nähe wirklich angenehm war? Vielleicht hatte er sich ja nicht Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt, aber mit einem Mal war ihm der Gedanke nicht mehr so fremd, dass er es vielleicht noch könnte. „Hmja… ich… vielleicht auch…"

„Also darf ich hier bleiben?" Und nun musste er wirklich lachen.

„Natürlich."

Es war irgendwo verrückt.

„Und den Rest… vergessen wir erstmal…"

„Ja, vergessen wir's…"

„…hm, Omi?"

„Ja?"

„…Frohe Weihnachten."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Nagi."

Aber warum nicht.


End file.
